Slival's Decision
by Milkii-Ways
Summary: After Flucifer's defeat, Slival realizes that he wants to be with Rocket more than ever, but with attention lurking around every corner, will he be able to do so? Slival must make his most important decision that could change...everything.
1. Chapter 1

_Rocket Slime and all other characters belong to Square Enix_

**Note:****_ Hello! This is my first fanfic, so it may not be very good. Please give advice on how to improve, so more of my stories look better in the future. Thank you, and I hope you'll enjoy.  
_**_**- **_

Slival took a deep breath. He would do it today. No more running away. He wanted to confess sooner, but not with every slime watching them. There was too much attention, so he had no choice, but to flee when he and _Flute Warrior_ destroyed _The Dark One_. So far, no one noticed he escaped to Mt. Krakatroda. He managed to hide his Tank in a cave, and live here for the past couple of weeks, but it was so quiet and lonely that Slival didn't like it very much.

How would he confess though? Slival would never dare enter Boingburg with 101 slimes roaming the streets, _watching and listening_, and most likely asking questions about his _disappearance_. Slival sighed. There was no other way, but to go tell Rocket himself. If only they could at least be friends.

Flute Warrior, smiled, "Slival!" Slival flinched and nearly fell backward. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice his presence. "Oops, sorry!" he laughed, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Slival took a moment to heave a sigh, then another to get up, and then a last to meet Flute Warrior's gaze. He stuttered his response. "Hmph, y-you didn't startle me! You just…surprised me…that's all!" He quickly looked away.

Flute Warrior heaved a sigh, then looked back at Slival. "Slival, you don't have to call me that; just call me Rocket," he said, "Are you okay?"

"Hmph, I'm fine." he said trying to be tough, "How did you find me here?" "Does anyone else know?"

Rocket smiled and bounced over to his nemesis. "I remember seeing your tank fall down over here when we defeated Flucifer." he said. "I figured, you wanted to be away from all the attention, so I decided to just leave you alone."

"And now you're here because…?" Slival stared straight back at Rocket for the answer. Rocket moved closer to Slival, making him blush a little. "I missed you, Slivs." he said with compassion. Slival didn't know what to say. He stuttered, "O-Oh…well…uh…t-thanks…I guess…" Rocket slightly tilted his head. "Are you okay?" he asked, "This isn't how you normally act. Usually, you'd be like 'Whatever, just get outta my face.'" This was Slival's chance.

Slival hesitated, took a deep breath, and looked back at Rocket. "I-I want to be your f-friend…" he said shyly. Rocket's smile widened and he stared back in shock and excitement. "You do?" "Yeah…" He stuttered. Rocket bounced around happily, "This is great! We can totally be friends!" He gently rubbed his cheek against Slival. Slival couldn't help, but slightly purr as Rocket's cheek touched his.


	2. Chapter 2

Slival was happy that he and Rocket were at least friends. He was worried that Rocket would take him to his home straight away, but his brand new friend understood how much Slival hated extra attention. He was even more satisfied when Rocket said he'll stay with him for the night. It gave Slival the chance to just be alone with Rocket, which to say, is all he wanted. Rocket was sitting outside the tank watching the sun set. Slival wondered what he could be thinking about. Home? His friends? Slival decided to speak to him, "Alright…so now what?"

Rocket smiled, turning to look at his new friend, "I thought today you wanted to battle." "It's strange, just hanging out…you also seem very different."

At his comment, Slival realized that he was indeed not his usual self. The feelings he had for Rocket now changed everything about the way he did things with him. Slival tried to recover from his friend's words, and asked, "What's different about me?"

"Well, I'm just not used to this nice side of you," he replied, "I didn't even know there _was _this side of you."Rocket turned back to the sunset.

"W-well…err…I…uh…" he stuttered, "We're friends now…right? So I should be nicer to ya." Rocket remained silent.

"And besides," Slival continued, "I was never really 'mean' to you in the first place. You pushed my buttons, that's all." Slival hesitated, then started again," I mean…how would you handle it if you're rival beat you every time in a tank battle?"

"Oh, so you're still upset about our previous battles?" Rocket asked, "Still can't get over the many times I literally destroyed you?"

Trying to keep his temper down, Slival slowly nodded, "Yes, that's what exactly what I mean."

Rocket chuckled and hopped off of the rock he was resting on. Rocket offered him a smile and Slival returned it with a somewhat perplexed smile. "Let's go back inside, it's getting dark out." Slival nodded his agreement before following Rocket back into the Schwarzman.

Slival followed his friend, into his mini bedroom, trying to figure out what to do next. He figured Rocket must know the obvious truth already. Slival had stupidly given away all the clues: the change in him and the stuttering responses. And that that he was going to tell Slival what was _really going on_. Slival knew Rocket all too well, so he may as well prepare himself.

Slival found himself and Rocket sitting next to each other, Rocket staring into his eyes. Slival couldn't help, but blush. Rocket gave a sly smile and nuzzled his cheek again. Slival realized that now was the time. He needed to tell Rocket now; he may not get another chance.

He took a deep breath and looked at Rocket. When he looked up again, Rocket had leaned against him, showing a soft smile. When he spoke his voice came out very hoarse. "Uh…Rocket…?" he asked. Rocket nodded, showing he was listening. "Are you…i-in…love with anyone…?" He asked, nervously shivering, afraid of what Rocket was going to say. Rocket slightly tilted his head and answered awkwardly, "No…w-why do you ask…?" Slival quickly looked away. "Never mind," he said, "It's a silly question anyway."

"Slival, we're friends now. You can tell me anything." Rocket said, giving an acknowledging smile, "I'd really like to know. _Pleeeaaasse_ tell me!"

"Uh…I was just curious…y'know…since all the she-slimes wants you." Slival finished, his mind swirling. Rocket nodded; surprised he even knew about that. It had been such an annoying thing every day, seeing a bunch of fan girls rush up to him, giving him praise. He sighed and asked, "How do you even know that?"

"You're a hero, Rocket. It's impossible to not hear anything about you." Rocket chuckled and sighed. "That's true, but I'm not the only hero, Slivs." he said, "You and I both know I couldn't have defeated Flucifer without you." Slival nodded. If it weren't for him, the one called Flute Warrior would have most likely ceased to exist.

Rocket turned away and started shifting under the covers. "I'm getting tired; we should probably sleep." Slival nodded. "Stupid slime!" he thought to himself, "Even when you two are alone you still can't confess to him!"

"G-goodnight…Rocket…" he stuttered, "See you in the morning…?" Slival was lost and confused on what to say.

"You sound really nervous; are you alright?" Rocket asked, opening his eyes in concern.

"Yea, I guess I do…," he replied, "B-but I'm fine…just shocked…" Rocket shifted, "About our new friendship and the way you're acting about it?"

Slival didn't know what to say. He sat and stared at Rocket in silence.

"Slival?"

He turned to meet Rocket's gaze, finding him blushing bright red.

"I know you love me..." he started, "I…I love you too..."


End file.
